The Memory of Eight
by lemon-moon
Summary: Set in the final moments of Eight's life in his own perspective.


It's going to be all right." Marina coaxes Five.

I am looking between Five, Nine, and Marina, adrenaline is pumping through my body as I wait for the next move. Watching Five, I can tell he is struggling, deciding whether or not to continue with the traitorous deed he was raised to do or give in to Marina's soft words of peace.

I can't help but to think about how much I just want this to be over, to be back in the penthouse, or strolling the streets of Chicago –or anywhere at that- with Marina, allowing my eternal promise of more days like that one we shared to happen more often.

Watching Five now, a slow coming relief goes through me, he looks defeated and willing to stop his violent plans. In a sympathetic manner I place my hand on his shoulder to let him know he is forgiven and that he isn't alone.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this…." Five sobs.

Poor guy, I give him my best reassuring smile. The sound of Nine's voice melts it away like acid.

"Crying like a little girl." Amazing how he can still manage to be himself even when ther"It's going to be all right." Marina coaxes Five.

I am looking between Five, Nine, and Marina, adrenaline is pumping through my body as I wait for the next move. Watching Five, I can tell he is struggling, deciding whether or not to continue with the traitorous deed he was raised to do or give in to Marina's soft words of peace.

I can't help but to think about how much I just want this to be over, to be back in the penthouse, or strolling the streets of Chicago –or anywhere at that- with Marina, allowing my eternal promise of more days like that one we shared to happen more often.

Watching Five now, a slow coming relief goes through me, he looks defeated and willing to stop his violent plans. In a sympathetic manner I place my hand on his shoulder to let him know he is forgiven and that he isn't alone.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this…." Five sobs.  
e is no possible way of defense.

I watch in terror as any sign of receding drains from Five's face. I try to hold him back and Marina moves to do the same. Instead I get pushed back and I fall down. So uncool! In a flash, Five is in the air, eyes blazing with anger, and advances lethally towards Nine whose once smug face is now hanging agape.

"Don't!" Marina screams.

Time slows down in a painful way while I watch the foot long, needle-like dagger emerge from Five's arm sheath.

Then something startling happens, all in a fraction of a second I see Nine dying, he had the blade through his chest. The vision is over after I move.

One fraction of a second I am watching from the sidelines the next an angry Five is flying right at me, dagger aimed and ready. His eyes widen, and his mask of abhor changes to one of surprise.

"No!" Nine's shout echoes in my ears.

Blam! I am pushed back a bit, but held into place by the blade undoubtedly piercing my heart. I see the horror in Five's eyes and just as quick, feel the suction of the needle-like dagger pulled out of my chest, allowing blood to seep out in a horrifying way.

I am dying.

There isn't any time left to spare.

Hastily, I turn to the one person I had grown to care most deeply about.

"Marina." I try to say.

The perfect word really.

I reach my hand out towards her. How cruel it is that I have only a second to say a word that could sum up all my feelings for her. To let her know how fantastic it was to spend every day with someone who I could confide in and to let her know that she was worth it all, that even with the acknowledgement that I was dying, I wouldn't change it for the world.

The word won't leave my throat. I am falling now, falling even after I hit the ground, falling into nothingness.

**Lemon ~Moon  
I finished 'the fall of five' in less than 12 hours, the darn book tricked me into thinking I had an inch thick thing of pages left and to my dismay there were only two! That plus the fact that one of my two favorite characters died which also happened to be from my favorite pairing, the only way I can think to cope is writing my own inference as to how the next book will be written. I can't believe the book just came out! That means I will be a Senior before the next book comes out! Que horible! **  
**To be honest I really feel like this is what really was going to happen:**

I am going to die.

There isn't any time left to spare.

Hastily, I turn to my only hope.

"Heal me, please." I try to say, reaching towards her. I don't want to leave the other Garde, especially not Marina who I had come to care deeply about. I want to stay and fight.

Unfortunately, the plea never gets past my throat. I am falling now, falling even after I hit the ground, falling into nothingness.

**I really think he was reaching toward her to be healed, but it was evident through the past chapters that 7 and 8 were developing a relationship. Does anyone else feel incessant angst that we were led on in a great pairing just to be cut off too soon? Honestly, I bet this is just an oppurtunity for some Marina character building so she will be more tough. Remeber: He was left in a solid block of ice. Ice= Preserve=can possibly come back! Ugh, I really can't deal with this any other way than to write! Why do books have to be so enticing? Reviews would be lovely and I would love to hear your critique over the book or what you think his last words would have been and/ or how you think things will play out.**


End file.
